


Wife Wolf and the Fae

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: New Mutants, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Patricide, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Rahne Sinclair has just killed her father, but the runaway teenager meets somebody who can help her, one way or another.(Please read the tags, they are here for a reason.)





	Wife Wolf and the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I understand Loki in Thor movie as being a teenager below the age of majority. He is refered to as such within the fic.

Rahne ran in blind panic, only to be as far from home as possible.

There’s honestly nothing else you can do when you are thirteen, a werewolf, and have just eaten your father.

She didn’t want to kill him, honestly, she wanted to be a good girl and simply told him she accidentally turned when she was running away from boys bulling her, she was hoping for a penance, not a knife, not being told that she was a demon child…

Shifting was instinctual. She hasn’t realized she shifted until she was human again, staring at torn and partially devoured corpse of her father.

Tired but not less panicked, Rahne shifed into her wolf form again, this time voluntarily. The she-wolf has better speed and stamina, and quickly she found herself beyond the familiar forest. And then she realized she was not alone.

There was another wolf running through the forest. Panicked, Rahne started running away from it, but the wolf was quicker, and soon it ran besides her. She could see it better now, a beautiful black creature that didn’t seem at all aggressive or malicious. 

Rahne stopped, but the other wolf didn’t until it was a few yards away, where it stopped and looked back, obviously wanting Rahne to follow. Not seeing any other alternative, the girl-wolf followed. She’s going to hell anyways.

She lost sight of the other wolf, but soon entered a clearing, where she saw a human. Teenager, a few years older than her. Rahne paniced again, but she was too tired to run. The boy kneeled and held out his hand. Seeing no other alternatives, Rahne came closer, until she was within the boy’s reach. 

The boy started to pet her head, despite how dirty and blood-stained her fur was. She could see more details of the boy now, his hair and eyes resembling the fur and eyes of the wolf she followed. She shifted into her human form as the realization stuck her.

-“You are like me!”-she shouted, scared but excited. The boy smiled. Rahne felt a wave of embarrassment – the transformation destroyed her clothes, and now that she shifted back she was naked. However, this soon passed. Why should she care about nakedness after what she has done? 

-“There are many kinds of magic users and shapeshifters, so, we are alike only in that we are not humans. For, example, I-“ 

But Rahne didn’t let him continue, she hugged him tightly and started loudly crying, wailing, almost howling. And then, she started telling the stranger about herself, all at once. 

How her abusive father forbade her from addressing him as father outside of religious context, out of fear of losing his congregation’s respect. How she never knew her mother. How she’s been bullied by peers, with teachers doing nothing to stop it, and how her father… her father…

Talking about the day’s events was painful, but the boy’s presence, his gentle touch, his comforting words slowly helped her calm down. After she finished, she spent long minutes simply cuddling the boy. Finally, she straightened up and looked at him. Their faces were surprisingly close, she could tell the tiniest details of his face (including the less than attractive ones). She saw his smile morph into a smirk, and impulsively, she kissed him.

It was as if a dam broke within her. The kiss got heated, passionate, obviously the boy had much more experience than her. She let him lead. The touches turned from calming to arousing, more firm, yet still gentle. Rather embarrassingly, she came before his hand reached her private area, and a second time when his fingers dived into the ginger fur. 

The boy laid her gently on the grass and entered her. Rahne was half-afraid of this moment, but it proved pure ecstasy, without any pain worse than what she felt after good exercise. When the third orgasm hit her, it was the best she’s ever had, better than even those brought by the boy’s fingers moments ago.

Afterwards, as they were cuddling again, Rahne realized that she knows nothing about the boy, not even his name, but before she could ask, sleep fell on her like a bird of prey.

When she woke up, Rahne was in her own bed and it was barely down. She was naked. She never went to bed naked. However, her body was clean, without any traces of dirt or blood, not even injuries she sustained during her run. It was real. It must have been real. Yesterday she died, but with the help of the boy (devil? fae?) she was reborn. 

She may be damned already, but it’s not a reason to despair – on the contrary, it’s time to rejoice. There’s nothing else she can do to make her situation worse, which means she can do whatever she pleases. As a symbol of this rebirth, she took out her scissors and cut formerly shoulder length ginger hair, shorter and shorter, as short as she could, until there was barely any hair on her head at all. She watched herself in the bathroom mirror, contemplating what to do next, when she heard a scream.

From that, things progressed rapidly. Her father’s corpse was found. She was taken to the police station, not as a suspect (the murderer was obviously an animal), but as possible witness. Soon, two Asian women came and took her, strangely without anyone questioning them. She was taken to United States (is this even legal?) to live with children and adults gifted as she was. Those revelations again changed her perspective, on herself, on her father, on the mysterious boy. 

She told the adult mutants about the experience, but according to their mutant database, the best one available, there’s no such mutant in Britain. Who was the mysterious boy? He briefly talked about magic users, and Rahne was now certain that the boy was supernatural. One more thing was certain – he has fathered a child with her. This revelation made her possibly the happiest, because as much as it may disturb her caretakers, having a child meant that she’d have a family again, a family that’d love her.

The adults feared that she’d be traumatized by her past, but she’s put her past behind her and accepted her guilt, of which she was sure, no matter what the adults kept talking about. She kept her hair permanently shorn and developed a habit of walking around naked, at the adults’ urging reluctantly agreeing to wear jorts and a sports bra. 

And because she couldn’t get pregnant twice, she slept around with the boys from school, eventually “scoring” almost all of them. It was, however, a disappointing experience, as none of the boys were as good as her wolf-boy was. So she rarely slept with the same boy twice.

On her fourteenth birthday, she gave birth to black haired and green eyed baby boy. The children’s caretakers couldn’t say whether he was a mutant or not, even when he started displaying shapeshifting abilities after turning six. How can he do that without having the full set of mutant genes?

On her thirtieth birthday, she saw a young man with the same green eyes lay waste to New York.


End file.
